


Horror in Repose

by wenigerfrysauce



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Hints of Renfield/Dracula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenigerfrysauce/pseuds/wenigerfrysauce
Summary: Spurned by grief, Renfield realizes his now-attained wish is a futile one.Prompt fill from a Tumblr ask.
Kudos: 13





	Horror in Repose

**Author's Note:**

> ...wow, imagine me posting something not at, or at least near, the end of the month. [she's so crazzzzzzzzy! love her!!!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ElEkz9qUYAARdhF.jpg:large)
> 
> this is based on a prompt fill from tumblr. the title is from a play ( _4.48 psychosis_ ) by sarah kane. i love renfield, and in my opinion he's one of the most underrated dracula characters. he's a little hard to write - but hopefully i did him some justice! all feedback, comments, etc. are appreciated and accepted. i hope you enjoy <3

He’s wanted this for so long.

Renfield remembers how he had begged, had pleaded, to be taken in her place. He remembers the long nail that cut so deeply into His wrist, prompting him to then drink. It was warm. Renfield drank so deeply that when He pulled away he almost _whined_. His Master always complained that he was greedy, but for once he didn’t care. Immortality was finally in his grasp. He would not take it for granted.

The first night is a confusing one. He wakes up trembling in a graveyard, cold and hungry and alone. His Master had abandoned him. And, despite his pleas, He had betrayed him anyway. Renfield had felt the pang in his chest during his rest, heard the screams from the Brides in his ears, and tried to feel nothing, yet now he crumples to the floor to cry. The Master had been, well, less than kind to him, he knew. Ignored him. Most of his promises were empty - and the rewards given were often meager.

Only Renfield had never felt loved like that in a long time. He never felt the loving caress of a mother nor father, nor that of a lover. The first time a gentle kiss had been laid upon his forehead was when Mrs. Harker came to visit him. He had savored it, that small act of kindness which meant everything but also nothing due to his status. His life had been devoid of a contact so unbearingly human, and as such he resolved to seek it out alongside knowledge in his immortality. The Master promised that. Sort of.

So, he misses Him. Sort of.

Miss is probably a strong word. If He had treated him so unfairly, why doesn’t he miss Seward? Why doesn’t he miss Mrs. Harker, who had treated him far better than those two ever could?

Renfield doesn’t know. Doesn’t care, either. He just knows that with this newfound power, this newfound soul, that he’s… conflicted. Scared, even. He doesn’t think he’s ready for it. What he had wanted for so long, had dreamed of every waking hour and during his restless sleep, is finally his, but he isn’t so sure if he wants it anymore. Not when his Creator - his Master - had hurt the one who had finally shown him some semblance of love. It hadn’t been as strong as his feelings towards the Master, but it was there. And it was warmer and more human and stronger.

In that moment, he decides to continue his feeding on smaller lives instead of human ones. Animals. Bugs don’t offer much, but in a way he’ll still be eating them. The thought offers a strange sense of comfort. Besides, he doesn’t want humans anymore. Not after he had seen her blanched face. The two small holes on her neck had burned on the inside of his eyelids while he was asleep. Renfield won’t let that happen again - not to her, nor to anyone else she loves. Even if those people had hurt him, too.

So, Renfield dries his tears and finally stands. Blood and, effectively, life, is now his.

**Author's Note:**

> renfield baby i loveeee youuuuuuu


End file.
